


A different kind of touch

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: You the reader are distraught over the death of your dear lover, Papa Emeritus iii, but find love in someone new.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sister Imperator told you the news herself, you collapsed to the ground in shock, not wanting to believe her words were true. Papa Nihil offered a comforting hug and he held you in his lap as you sobbed. All his sons were dead, taken out by a mysterious assassin, meaning his latest son and your lover Papa Emeritus III was also gone.

You woke up from your bed, someone had tucked you in and you wiped the crusted tears from your eyelids. Sister Imperator stood at your open door, knocking lightly so you would notice her presence. “The viewing is soon, we’ll wait for you outside.” You nod sighing while rifling through your wardrobe. You muffled a sob as you saw Papa III’s old shoes with the hole in one next to your heels. You still put makeup on even though you were unsure if you wouldn’t just cry it all off at the funeral and wrapped a black veil on, shadowing your face. 

You assumed everyone else was already in the black stretch limo as you only saw the Cardinal waiting for you with the door open. He bowed in respect and helped you climb in, you noticed how eerily empty the limo was. “Something came up and everyone had to get there sooner, so I offered to stay behind and wait for you, if you were wondering why the limo was so empty.” The Cardinal spoke with his heavy italian accent. You said nothing as you looked out the tinted windows at the landscapes passing by, trying not to think about your deceased lover. 

The driver stopped in front of the cathedral and the cardinal helped you out, taking your hand in his gloved one. He held his hand around your back for support as the two of you made it up the stairs. Inside all three papas were on display in open coffins, you froze seeing him lay there with his hands folded across his chest. “Papa…” you whispered feeling your legs tremble. The Cardinal guided you to the center and you looked at your lover who was sleeping peacefully,  _ forever _ . You wept over him, sobbing into his robes, soiling them with tears. You wanted so badly for him to come back and assure you that everything would be fine, but his cold body still lay in the same position. Everyone backed off as you cried for him and the Cardinal watched out for you. You kissed his cool forehead one more time before walking off, saying goodbye for the last time. You pushed everyone away from you and ran off to a side room to be alone. 

“You know, the old bag of bones and the sister were in on this.” The italian man spoke announcing his entrance into the room. You looked at the Cardinal confused and hurt. “Yes, you heard that right. The old ones had to go so I could become the new Papa, but I’m still a cardinal, training under Nihil.”

“Why are you telling me this?” You ponder in anger watching as he makes his way to you, taking a seat next to you. 

“Because I care about you,” he speaks above a whisper, caressing your face with his hand. Out of anger and confusion you push him away from you.

“What the fuck?! You really thought it would be okay to come onto me after what has happened to me?” You yelled at him showing disgust on your face, but inside you appreciated the gesture. You ran away again, leaving him behind, leaving the cathedral, you ran out to one of the empty limos. A few minutes later a door opens and the Cardinal is inside seeming apologetic. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you even more, I’m sorry. It was very rude of me to assume anything. I’d like to restart if that's okay? Hello my name is Cardinal Copia and I’m sorry they killed your recent lover out of cold blood, but I’m here if you need me.” He states extending a hand. You stare at him hesitantly as you desperately lunge for his affection. Your lips crashing with his, but he kisses back after being surprised. You crawl into his lap, straddling him, craving a deeper kiss. His tongue snakes with yours and you moan quietly as his mouth is nibbling at your neck. You find yourself grinding against his lower half and he moans too as you palm at him through his pants. You lean over to tap on the window indicating the driver to go, something felt strange about hooking up with the cardinal so near your ex-lover. For a moment you fought with yourself, half of you wanted this and half of you still wanted to grieve alone, but Copia was something else and you wanted him bad. In a swift movement he had you on your hands and knees in the seat next to him. His hands quickly reaching for your underwear, sliding them off of you and pocketing them. You gasped as his tongue lapped at your wetness and his thin moustache tickled your flesh. He devoured you and you moaned as his tongue and finger edged you closer to orgasam. He stopped as you were about to cum and slammed his cock deep inside you. You screamed in surprise as his large member brushed at the tip of your cervix. The limo shook a little as it came to a stop, the driver exiting. You assumed he knew what was going on and left to give the two of you some privacy. The windows fogged up and you pressed a hand to it leaving a print. He stopped again and you sighed, annoyed when he didn’t enter again. 

“We can continue this later, meet me in my quarters after you’ve changed, and don’t wear any underwear.” You gulped and whined as the cardinal walked into the building, leaving you soaking wet and wanting more. 


	2. The Ritual

Back in your quarters you shed your sweat soaked dress to the floor and unhooked your binder so you could breathe exposing your supple breasts. You strode over to the walk-in closet, choosing a tight, black leather dress.It accentuated your body and hung onto your tight hips. Sliding the thigh high socks over your smooth legs, and clasping the garters into place you thought about your actions. For a split second you doubted everything, why the hell were you so attracted to the mysterious yet interesting man so soon after your beloved’s unholy demise. It was as if something was pulling you into each other, the two of you couldn’t explain why you felt this way about each other. You slipped into your platform heels and wandered to the other side of the building trying to ignore prying glances from the other ghouls lounging around. While too focused on other people’s glares you ran into Omega Ghoul. 

“S-sorry Omega.” He looked at you through the mask with sorrow in his eyes, but didn’t say anything. His hand slid down your side, stopping to rest on your hip. 

“All dolled up hm? I wonder for whom.” He whispered to you. “If you want me to keep a secret you’ll have to visit me later.” He squeezed at your bare ass, surprised by your lack of underwear. “Tsk, so naughty ghuleh, and so soon after his death?” You stared at Omega, your words lost in your throat, but you nodded in agreement and left him. 

You found Copia’s room it was the only one in the corridor of black doors with a deep, dark red one. You hesitated before knocking thinking of just turning back to your room, but the door opened with just the slightest push. It was almost pitch black inside, only a few candles were lit. Your vision became darker as someone wrapped a blindfold over your eyes. “Copia…” you called out for him timidly. Hands were on you, guiding you, and you felt yourself being pushed down. Your hands being tied down with satin ribbon and you lay there with your arms apart, tied to presumably a bed post. 

“My naughty ghuleh,” a soft Italian voice whispered to you as you felt your clothing being torn off of your body. “No underwear just like I asked, such an obedient little ghoul. You felt your ankles being chained tightly together and hands grabbing at your breasts. His thin moustache tickled your skin as his lips were on yours. Your legs were unchained together but quickly tied to the bottom of the bed and you felt the cool air on your exposed flesh. You squirmed as he crooked a finger in your wet cunt, poking at your g spot. “Still so wet for me?” Your toes curled in the restraints as you felt yourself on the verge of orgasaming as his thumb rubbed at your clit. You screamed out when he stopped his motions, unclasping your binded ankles and wrists, flipping you onto your stomach. He positioned himself at your entrance, teasing you till you begged for sweet release. He pushed your face into the pillow as he slid his cock in to the hilt, his balls resting at your flesh. He quickly moved his hands to your hips and he pounded in and out of you. “My ghuleh,” he whispered in labored breaths. “Come for me Ghuleh!” He almost chanted, fucking you harder while rubbing at your clit. You screamed his name as you convulsed, releasing yourself to him fully. He said your name as well while releasing his cum inside you. He pulled out and the cum pooled out of you, dripping onto the bed. You swore you heard him say “the ritual is complete.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character is nonbinary with female body.


	3. Letting Go

You awoke to Copia’s soft snoring and his arms loosely around you. You slid out of his grasp and admired his naked form. You would have gladly stayed till morning but you remembered Omega’s threat and walked off to find him, wrapping a robe around yourself. When no one answered the knock on his door you opened it yourself to find Omega sleeping soundly in bed with an open book on his chest. You picked up his book, marking the page he was on, before setting it on his nightstand. You leaned in to kiss his forehead but he pulled you to his chest, wrapping you into his muscular arms. 

“You smell of sex, little ghoul.” Omega stated with his Swedish accent. “The other ghouls would know too just by looking at you, so it’s good you stopped by.” Omega tightened his lock on you, one of his hands opening your robes to cup your breasts. 

“Omega we can’t keep doing this.” You said pushing his hand away.

He growled, “You are mine with him gone. He told me to protect and watch out for you if anything ever happened to you.”

“I don’t think this is what he meant, Omega.” He shrugged under you and nibbled at your neck. You knew from how he strummed his guitar how good he was with his fingers. You rolled over to kiss him and his hands were petting your hair, lulling you to sleep. “Omega...Omega.” You whispered in between kisses while you struggled to keep your eyelids open, Omega continued kissing your face while you jokingly said “stomp me Omega, treat me like your guitar.” He stopped to sigh and you giggled nibbling at his neck lightly. “I’m sleepy,” you mumbled as his hands explored your body. 

“Go to sleep my little ghoul, we can continue this in the morning.” Your eyelids fluttered as Omega held you next to him and you smiled. You knew this had to be the last time you crawled into bed with your favorite ghoul. 

You awoke finally in morning, Omega missing from the bed, instead you heard him strumming softly on his acoustic guitar. “Ah you’re awake finally, hope I didn’t disturb you.” You shook your head in response. You walked over to him swaying to his guitar. He watched you smiling. “You’re so beautiful.” He says setting his guitar down. “That’s why I love you.” 

You stopped to look at him, “Omega.” You said in a warning tone. “We can’t do this anymore if I’m going to become the Cardinal’s.” 

“No one will ever love you as much as I do.” He fought back. 

“I know darling. I’m sorry that we were just never meant to be. Your bloodline isn’t strong enough.” 

“Fuck the bloodline! Run away with me, and we can be happy together.” 

A tear rolled down your cheek, “you know I want to my love, but I can never leave here. They would find me and punish you for all eternity. Go back to Sweden and don’t ever look back. Please Omega I’m begging you, it would hurt a hell of a lot worse if anyone found out about us and I can’t imagine the thought of this world without you in it. If you love me, you’ll leave.” Omega hung his head sadly whispering a few endearing words in Swedish. He stood up and hugged you tightly, peppering your lips and tears with final goodbye kisses. 

“Jag älskar dig.” He whispered to you and you left his room and him behind, forever. 


	4. Blood Binding

 

Wiping your tears away you headed back to Copia’s room. He surprised you when you walked in and he was sitting in a velvet armchair, one leg folded over the arm and his cane tapping on the floor. 

“I awoke and you were gone, where were you?” He noticed your dried tears and stood up. “Oh no, my moon. Were you grieving over your beloved papa again?” 

“Yes I wanted to be alone, sorry Copia.” You lied as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“That is quite alright, I understand. Just know next time it’s okay to grieve in front of me.” You nodded hesitantly as he inhaled your neck, his nose wrinkling up as he smelled probably Omega’s scent on your skin. “Let’s get you washed up my love.” Copia led you to his private bathroom revealing a claw foot tub, bath already drawn up. He slid your robe off, hanging it on the door, as he helped you in the warm water. He stared at your body, every little mark, scar and hickey. Some left from Papa iii, Omega, and the Cardinal. He climbed in behind you, wetting your skin with a washcloth and rubbing the bar of soap on your body. You leaned back, relaxing against his bare chest while he washed the sin from you. “I know about you and Omega.” You froze hearing his words, your heart beating loudly in your chest you could hear pounding in your ears. “Relax darling, you will get acquainted with all my new ghouls as well, but you belong to me now. You will do as I say, obeying me. Do you understand?” Copia slides a hand lightly around your neck. You gulp and nod. “Good. I knew you wouldn’t be so hard to convince. We are already binded together through fornifcation, next will be the blood binding and everything will go according to plan. You remember back when you blood binded with Papa Emeritus III, binding you two together for all eternity which for him was short lived. You turned to kneel in front of Copia.

“I will obey you my master. I told Omega to go back to Sweden, our love can never be.”

“I know you did, you can’t keep secrets from me, i find out anyways. I thought about punishing Omega for loving you more than he ever could, but I want to take care of you. I imagine that would only hurt you and cause distrust between us.” You nodded, while reaching for his cock in the water. He flinched forward when you slid your hands down his shaft. You licked your lips, pulling the plug from the tub while gently rubbing him. His hips bucked when you took him in your mouth half way. He helped you take the rest of his length in your throat and you bobbed your head on his cock, choking. He released your head and you pulled yourself up, coughing as a thick stream of saliva poured out, coating him. “I could cum down your pretty little throat if you keep this up any longer.” He panted out, forcing you off of his cock. Instead he helped you position yourself on top of him, his cock teasing at your entrance. Your footing slipped in the tub and you fell directly onto him, his cock fully penetrating his entire length in you. You screamed out in surprise and pleasure knowing you would be bruised later. You bounced on Copia’s cock until he took control, pumping in and out of you faster. You moaned nibbling at his neck, accidentally biting down when he pumped one last time shooting his release in you. He gasped as a bit of blood dribbled down his neck. You lapped it up, tasting his sweet blood. “So eager for the blood ritual my dear? We can do it now if you like? I can use a knife on you though, if you don’t want the bruising and pain and I will surely have later from you. I don’t mind this though.” You shook your head as Copia buried his teeth into your neck, his canines ripping through your flesh, followed by his warm tongue licking at the blood flowing from the bite. “So sweet, my queen.” He hissed, helping you from the tub. He walked out into his room with nothing but a towel, you following with your robe. 

Copia walked over to his wardrobe, throwing on his usual garb as a Cardinal. “Here you can borrow this, go to your room and collect your things like a good little Ghoul. You’ll be staying with me now.” You nodded obediently leaving the room, hearing the Cardinal humming to himself, happily.

Luckily no one was around to see your ‘walk of shame,’ back to your bedroom in nothing but a robe. You dressed sliding your binder back on over your breasts and slipping into a comfy pair of Papa iii’s old boxers. You tossed a loose t-shirt on and some jeans. You stood on your tiptoes reaching for the large suitcase Papa used to use on tour, packing essentials. You could always come back to your room another day to grab more stuff. You grabbed your toiletries and stopped at the old bookshelf in your room, tracing a finger on the dusty shelves remembering old times where Papa would read to you. You stopped to look in the mirror, washing your face you noticed the bruising bite mark on your neck. You thought of Papa again before shutting your door to start your new life with Cardinal Copia. 

Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator were in the lounge area discussing something, they didn’t notice your presence as your wheeled the large suitcase to other side of the building. Opening Copia’s room to see he wasn’t there, but he left a note to for you to get comfortable and place your items anywhere. You looked in the closet to find a few hangers which you hung a few dresses on, next you opened a dresser drawer to neatly put your folded underwear and socks in. Putting the rest of your items away you shoved the suitcase on the top shelf of the closet and left the room to grab food. Papa and the Sister were gone and no one was in the kitchen, but warm breakfast was sitting out for anyone. Though you never saw anyone cooking in the kitchen, food was always ready at meal times. You walked back to your new room after eating surprised at the scene in front of you. Copia was still not in there but two new ghouls were there giggling, holding up a pair of your lacy underwear. 

“I bet Copia wears these,” embarrassed you cleared your throat to the two ghouls speaking. “Oh, apologies are these yours?” The taller ghoul points at you with a gloved finger while the smaller one shoves the underwear back in the dresser slamming it out of embarrassment.”

“We are so sorry! We were looking for the Cardinal and...clearly you can tell our nosieness got the best of us!” The smaller ghoul apologizes tripping over his words. You giggle at his honesty.

“It’s all good, I’m not sure where Copia is right now sorry.” 

A deep throat clearing sounds from the open door, “I told you two to meet me in the studio.” Copia strictly states. “Instead I find you two snooping through my lover’s drawers.” The smaller ghoul lets out a nervous giggle at what he said. “Go on you fools, scram. I’ll meet you there shortly.” The two mischievous ghouls run out of sight out the door. “I hope they weren’t too much of a bother, my darling.” Copia hugs you from behind breathing in your scent. After I’m done practicing I’ll treat you to dinner. How does that sound?” His fingers tickle at the nape of your neck and he kisses at his bite. His other hand tracing the curves of your figure. You nod as he presses himself closer on you. “I could stay like this forever with you. You drive me crazy y/n. Just the thought of you being alone saddens me.” You close your eyes as he twirls you around to face him, leaving a kiss on your lips before disappearing again. 


	5. Secrets

While waiting for Copia to finish recording you wandered around the halls of the cathedral. You knew where the studio was and ended up over there outside the door catching a few lines of a new song. 

“ _ I wanna be with you all night…”  _ you watched him singing with passion while some ghouls played guitar, his eyes meeting with yours. He smiled and winked at you, continuing his song. You felt mesmerized by his voice, an unnatural force pulling you into him. You danced outside the room, swaying to the beat and twirling on your toes. Your childhood was filled with countless ballet recitals. So into your dance you don’t notice the music stopped and the peering eyes from the recording window. You stopped, embarrassed.

“Bravo.” Copia clapped followed by the ghouls and you bowed feeling silly. “I think we found our dancer for the Rats music video, guys.” Copia came out of the recording studio to talk business with you, the on air light turning off. He wanted you to dress up as him and dance in their new music video, at first you felt too embarrassed but he reassured you, no one but the crew would know it was you. You obliged and Copia told you, you would have to see the choreographer later on to learn the moves. His arm wrapped around your shoulder excitedly, “let me change and I’ll be ready for dinner.” 

You wait for Copia in the lounging room after you grabbed a dress from your room, he came out shortly in an all white outfit, save for the black fedora hat with a white ribbon. Black silk shirt underneath the white coat tail button up. White pants that hugged tightly against his crotch that you couldn’t help but stare. He lifted his cane up, “lets go my  _ mio bella _ .” You climbed into the limo after Copia offered the open door for you. The limo driver stopping in front of an italian restaurant by the name of Cal Mare. The whole restaurant was empty, no other customers, you assumed he paid for a private meal between the two of you. “We’ll start with your finest bottle of wine, please.” Copia tells a staffer who nods at his request, coming back with an expensive looking bottle. “The two of us will share the five course meal  _ Capri _ ” Copia states with heavy italian. You admired all the fancy looking food the waiters brought out, Copia dabbing a napkin at the corners of your mouth. Sure Papa would take you out for dinner, but never to an expensive italian restaurant. You weren't sure why the cardinal was spoiling you so much already, you wondered if he had ulterior movements. After the large meal and dessert, Copia took your hand in his and guided you. “If we were in my home, Italy, I would take you for a ride on a gondolier boat. Ah, maybe another time we will visit there.” 

“I would love to visit your home someday.” You tell him. 

“I do not deserve you,  _ bella _ .” Copia holds your chin in his hands, leaning in for a passionate kiss. You let him explore your body and panic when you feel yourself falling as he dips you down. “I won’t drop you, trust me.” He reassured you, dipping you down like a mic stand. “You are already so flexible, the dancing in the music video shouldn’t be too hard for you.” He pauses in thought, “I would also like to fuck you right here with your legs behind my head.” You blushed. “You would like that wouldn’t you? Me fucking you publicly? What are your other kinks, dirty little ghoul? You can’t hide them from me, I’ll find out sooner or later.” Copia tickles at your sides and taps at the side of the limo door with his cane. The two of you head back home. 

The only lights shining in the limo are from outside the window as we go by traffic lights. You jump a little as you feel a gloved hand on your upper thigh. You look to Copia who puts a finger to his lips to silence you. His hand slides further up to your underwear, dipping his hand under the waistband. He plays with your pubic hair, twirling it a little and you feel warmer as his hand snakes its way to your opening, you spread your legs apart eagerly. A gloved finger entering inside you, you squirm underneath him as he pumps a finger in and out of you. His thumb rubbing at your clit, you’re on the verge of cumming you can feel it inside you. 

“Come for me,” he whispers and you explode shortly after, squirting on his hand. He pulls his hand back, licking at your juices, his eyes closed in sensation. Next thing you know he’s on his knees in front of you, pulling you closer to his mouth, your legs instinctively wrapping around his neck. His head disappears under your dress as your underwear is quickly hanging around your ankles, you reposition yourself. He laps at your soaking cunt, cleaning the rest of your juices up. You moan softly, trying to silence yourself, while pushing his head in closer to you. You moan a little bit louder now as he uses his fingers again and his tongue in rhythm. 

“Copia!” You say his name and he looks up at you.

“Call me, Papa. It will be our little secret.” He grins devilishly and continues back to working on you cumming again. You cum on his face screaming ‘papa,’ the limo driver looks in his rearview mirror, surprised but continues driving. You blush bright red as Copia sits back next to you, pulling you onto his lap, your panties to lay on the floor, forgotten. You lick at his face, tasting yourself and you rub your still horny self against him through his pants. “You are a little vixen.” Copia half-whispers to you, “maybe even a succubus.” He teases you, his cock hardening in his tight white pants. “Mmph, look at what you’re doing to me, it hurts a little in these pants, luckily we are home now and I can rip the rest of your clothing off. He carries you into the cathedral, honeymoon style, practically sprinting back to your shared room. He kicks the door open and tosses you to the bed, shutting the door behind him. His lips are on yours within seconds, and you tug at his pants, unbuttoning them, begging for him to release his cock. He helps you remove his clothing as he removes yours as well, your legs wrapping around his as the two of you kiss naked. Your hands feel different flesh on his back, two large scars. 

“What are these?” You ask curiously.

Cardinal Copia stops and looks at you solemnly, “I am a fallen angel.” He stands up, running his fingers through his hair. You sit and look at him. 

“I believe you,” you inch yourself closer to him, caressing his cheek as a tear falls from his eye. You kneel, kissing his cheek. “It doesn't change how I feel about you though, come here.” You pull him back into the bed with you, his cock half flaccid. You pull the blankets over you both and embrace him. 

“Thank you ghuleh, you are too kind.” You hum a soft tune to him as you pepper him with kisses. He soon falls asleep after you lulled him in, you continue petting his hair. 

“We all have our secrets, unholy father.” You whisper to his sleeping form, closing your eyes as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on chapter 7 right now but I kind of feel like I’m already at a standstill. Trying to get away from smut and trying to delve more into a story but it’s hard. Cardinal Copia is very sexual from what we’ve already seen.


	6. Unveiling

Your eyelids fluttered open and Copia smiled at you, stroking at your hair. 

“You awaken! I don’t mean to be strange, but I’ve been watching you sleep for awhile. Waiting for you to wake up, you just looked so cute I didn’t dare disturb your slumber.” He kissed you and rubbed his big nose against yours. “I could stay like this with you forever, my darling. We have work to do later today though. You will be practicing all day, sadly. Later tonight is the filming for the video.” 

You smiled, then pouted. “I will see you later though, right?” 

“Of course! I’ll be checking up on your practices later, maybe bring you lunch.” You hugged him tighter, wrapping your legs around his, feeling his cock harden on your stomach. “Uh, seems I gained morning wood while we slumbered.” You giggled and moved your hand to him, rubbing at his shaft. You moved your hand back to spit on it to get a nicer grip. You watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure as you milked his cock till he came on you. You felt him shiver as he released, his cock flaccid now as you sucked the cum off his tip. “By Lucifer you’re going to torture me and make me hard again aren’t you?” You smirked looking up at him gliding your finger through the cum on your body, licking at it. 

“Okay I’m done, I love teasing you.” You laughed climbing out of bed only for him to pull you back in. 

“No way in hell you’re leaving me like this.” He pointed to his dick which was fully erect again. You rolled your eyes playfully before taking his length in your mouth. Your nails digging into his hips as he thrust forcefully in your mouth. You felt his warm cum slide down your throat, he pulled you to his lips to kiss you. 

You walked off to shower and change into your leotard and ballet shoes. You kissed Copia before heading to the studio to practice with the choreographer. 

“You’re the best dancer out of everyone here I can see why you were chosen for the lead dancer.” The instructor complimented you, while the other dancers wondered what you had that they didn’t. Sleeping with the Cardinal was probably an unfair advantage. You shrugged mentally, thanking the instructor anyways, bowing. While stretching you heard the female dancers chatter excitedly. 

The Cardinal walked up behind you, pretending to hump you. You glared at him but he handed you a bouquet of roses and offered his other hand. “I’m taking you to lunch my lovely.”

“Did you have to make this into a big scene? Everyone will probably think that you only chose me because we’re together.” 

He smirks “we both know that’s not the reason why, forget what they think.” One of the dancers timidly walked up to the two of you a little too close to him for your own comfort. You hissed at her and Copia looked at you bewildered, she paid no mind to you. 

You lost it when she put her hand on him. Your pupils thinning as your irises changed to a glowing yellow like a cat’s and tiny horns appeared atop your head, along with big, beautiful wings. Copia stared at you in awe. “Don’t touch him,” you hissed again at the girl who backed off finally, fleeing the room. 

“What the fuck, darling. I knew you were a succubus.” Your eyes darted to him, his presence calming you, as your demonic figure transformed back to normal. “Let’s go before anyone questions you. We can’t have that happening every time another female touches me. What will happen when I’m on tour?” Copia sighs while dragging you out of the studio, away from prying eyes. He lets out another heavy sigh in the limo, you silence his rambling when you pull him in for a kiss.

“I’ll work on it okay? Not sure what took over me. I don’t use my succubus powers on you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“I know.” Copia kisses you back passionately, you drop the roses on the seat next to you, laughing at your underwear you left on the floor still laying there. He laughs and shoves them into his pocket. “For later.” You playfully shove him. 

You and Copia get lunch at a small cafe where no one recognizes him, just thinks he’s a weird dressed up. After lunch the two of you go home, he heads to practice more with the ghouls and you decide to take a swim in the indoor pool. 

As you emerge from the pool you are greeted by a ghoul. “Hello?” You question their presence. They offer their hand to help you out. “Thank you...uh.”

“Fire Ghoul. Watching you swim was relaxing.” You nod shyly. 

“Are you guys done practicing now?” He nods and you see a glimpse of his teeth in the new mask. He smiles at you, running his fingers through your tangled, wet hair. You step to the side awkwardly. “I have to go find Copia.” The fire ghoul tries to stop you, blocking the entrance to the house. 

“He uh asked to be alone.” 

“I don’t give a damn get out of my way.” You roughly pushed the ghoul to the side, sending him flying. He looked at you shocked as you stormed off to your room with Copia. The door was open a crack, you pushed it open and the scene in front of you surprised you. 

Copia’s eyes were closed as he was using your underwear to jerk himself off. You giggled silently and snuck up to him, kneeling in front of the chair. Careful not to touch him directly your tongue swiped at his length. He gasped looking at you, but closing his eyes again. You felt your succubus form coming out again, unable to fight it. 

“I am devout to you, we are binded and that’s why you can trust me, my love.” You tell him, your voice contorting demonically. You turn around to the open door to see three nameless ghouls looking in curiously at the scene, each with their own cock in their hand.  _ Time to give them a show _ , you think to yourself. Copia’s hand goes limp as you toss the underwear across the room and slide yourself on his erectness, facing the ghouls direction. You wink at them as you ride his cock, licking at your lips hungrily. You back off for a split second, slipping a ring around his cock to edge him into cumming. In full succubus mode all you cared about was getting yourself off, as selfish as it was. You balanced yourself back on his cock and rode him so hard he was begging to cum. You rubbed at your clit while you bounced on his aching cock, until you finally came. Copia pleaded with you, which you obliged in, slipping the ring off of him and sucked him off, he came in mere seconds shooting a big load down your throat. You heard the ghouls grunting too and ran over to kneel in front of them as they took turns exploding on your face like a bukkake scene. The Cardinal looked at the scene, bewildered. Everyone was under your spell, exactly where you wanted them. 

“Who’s next?” You ask the ghouls wiggling your butt in the air. You spurt lube on your hands and rub it on fire ghoul’s glistening cock, then rub some at your ass. “Don’t be so surprised that I want you to fuck me in my ass fire!” He kneels in front of you, sliding the tip in at first. “Fuck me!” You shout as he grunts trying to fit himself in your tight ass. “Air come here,” you motion for Air to lay underneath you. He starts fucking your pussy while Fire also fucks your ass. You motion for the last ghoul to kneel near your mouth, and you take him in sucking on his cock. Copia just watched the scene too shocked to say anything. His hand rubbing at himself again. 

You scream as hours go by and the ghouls cum into your orfices, the lady ghoul cumming on your face, and Copia blasting your tits. Everyone collapses in the bed, exhausted, forming a circle around you. Copia spooning you, leaving kisses on your body. Fire ghoul was curled up next to your other side, Air was tangled in your legs and the last nameless ghoul was laying behind you. The five of you slipping into an exhausted, well needed slumber. You felt warm and happy surrounded by them, especially Copia. 

You awoke to whispering at the door, your eyes opening and your body feeling stiff. You look at the ghouls and cardinal still surrounding you in a protective circle. 

“It seems she is fitting in well with everyone.” Sister Imperator whispers 

“Yes Seester, reminds me of my glory days.” Papa Nihil whispers back reminiscing on his youth. They don’t notice you’re awake, but they shut the door and you look at the clock on the wall. Two more hours till you all had to leave for the video shooting, embracing in these men couldn’t hurt for another hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now I haven’t written any more chapters.


End file.
